<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sleep by ShadowThief78</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22719286">Sleep</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowThief78/pseuds/ShadowThief78'>ShadowThief78</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't Post To Another Site, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Happy Birthday Noya-Senpai!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:40:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22719286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowThief78/pseuds/ShadowThief78</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Coming home is the best.</p><p>#</p><p>Brief piece for Nishinoya's birthday. I posted it on Tumblr but forgot to here.</p><p>https://shadowthief78.tumblr.com/</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nishinoya Yuu &amp; Reader, Nishinoya Yuu &amp; You, Nishinoya Yuu/Reader, Nishinoya Yuu/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>98</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sleep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Coming home is the best.</p><p>It’s not as noisy as going, because everyone’s tired. It’s quiet and filled with soft whispers of conversation and Tanaka’s snores. Coming back doesn’t have high-pitched shouting, or nerves, or throw-up anywhere.</p><p>Everyone’s too tired to do any of that. Even Hinata keeps quiet from time to time, just humming happily and looking out the window. Most people fall asleep within an hour, even less if it was a particularly tough game.</p><p>You enjoy sitting by the window, counting trees (the most you’ve ever gotten is 1,446), listening to the steady background noise and letting the bus slowly rock you to- well, not to sleep, not usually. Just to that warm, half-asleep place where it’s neither night nor day, where everything is muffled and peaceful.</p><p>As a member of the sports medicine club, you were the only one that volunteered to help the boys’ volleyball club. Mainly because it was on the smaller side, and you once heard that volleyball is mostly hand or finger sprains. You know better now, of course.</p><p>Sawamura had teased you for freaking out when he ran into Tanaka a few days ago. “For someone interested in medicine, you really don’t like the sight of blood, do you?”</p><p>“Be quiet and let me ice your jaw. You just lost a tooth, this isn’t funny. Stop smiling. Why are you laughing? I’m being serious here. Why are you laughing at me? Stop it!”</p><p>When you left to go home after the intense five-set match against what now is the second-best team in the prefecture, you slip into your usual spot and wait for the bus to start. Already you can tell that it’ll be a subdued ride - even Hinata looks more tuckered out than usual.</p><p>To your surprise, someone nearly collapses in the aisle seat. When you turn to look, Nishinoya falls onto your lap. “M’sleepy,” he mutters.</p><p>“Sit up,” you tell him, slightly embarrassed at the looks you’re getting.</p><p>“No.” He curls up so his head is in your lap and his legs are up in his seat.</p><p>You sigh. When he falls asleep, it’s near impossible to move or wake him.</p><p>“Let him sleep,” Sawamura says. “He worked twice as hard as any of us today. Digging those nasty spikes wasn’t easy.”</p><p>You know. You had snagged some extra ice at the medical bay before the game began, expecting a use for it. And if not, then it could be used to cool drinks. Nishinoya had let out a near-silent sigh of relief when he held a cold water bottle to his forearms, and you were the only one close enough to notice.</p><p>“Fine,” you say, adjusting yourself so his face is turned away from you. “Don’t fall.”</p><p>Your fingers find themselves in his hair, gently stroking it. It’s surprisingly soft, given the amount of product that he undoubtedly uses to make it stick up like that.</p><p>How much trust does he have in you, to be able to fall asleep like that? It’s such a change from his usual excitable demeanor. He almost seems like a child, innocent and fragile.</p><p>Time passes quickly, the world bleeding away to a peaceful space in which you and the sleeping boy in your lap are the only ones to exist.</p><p>It’s nice.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>